New Beginning
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly doesnt know how to kiss and goes to the one guy who she thinks is 'experienced'. Lackson. Dedicated to Daisy617


**A/N **I havent written a Lackson in a long time so this is it! Hope you like it. it's a little Loliver in the beginning, sorry.

This is dedicated to Daisy617 for her birthday, which was last month. Sorry! Late post! Happy belated 16th.

**New Beginning**

Lilly felt nervous.

She was never the one to ask about kissing and yet she's stuck in a position where she could kiss someone or didn't need to, but she wanted to. She stood with her long time boyfriend, Oliver Oken, just moments away from their first kiss, but she felt uncomfortable.

For once, the room they were in was dimly dark, which was nice, but it was also in the back of a class. The class they're in is watching a movie and they happened to sit in the back where hardly anyone is, but still they could be seen if they were to kiss.

Oliver leaned forward, lips puckered, and his right hand held tightly on Lilly's. Lilly scrunched her nose and leaned backward, as Oliver moved forward. It wasn't until the bell for the next class rang was when Lilly jumped up from her seat and nearly made Oliver fall backward from his seat.

"Time for next class Oliver, how about next time?" Lilly asked as her cheeks burned red. She picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder as she let go of Oliver's hand.

Oliver sighed and nodded as hugged Lilly.

"I'll see you after school." He whispered and took his own bag from the ground to leave.

Lilly's heart rate fell as she and her boyfriend parted ways.

What ran through Lilly's mind throughout the day was how to kiss because she wanted to kiss and she wanted to know how to kiss fast before Oliver or anyone else tries to kiss her. If only she wasn't such a newbie at kissing, then it would be alright. She'd be able to kiss Oliver anytime, but now wasn't the time. She really did have to do something about it, but what? It scared her, even to think about losing her first kiss and to make it feel awkward. She just wanted the timing to be perfect.

--

It was after school when Oliver and Lilly met each other outside of the school under a tree. It was in front of the campus and Oliver and Lilly waited for their rides from there.

Oliver hugged Lilly and pulled her toward the tree. He leaned her against the bark of the tree and put his hands on her shoulder. He smiled widely and leaned forward to press his forehead against her head.

"When will we make it happen?" He asked as he referred to a kiss.

Lilly blushed and shrugged. "I don't know."

With that, Oliver gradually moved his face closer to Lilly, as if he was going to kiss her, but then she turned her head and blushed, making Oliver kiss her cheek instead. Oliver sighed in frustration and shook his head.

"There's Jackson!" She said and pushed Oliver off her.

Jackson had been standing a few yards away from the couple, watching the two as they engaged into their couple activities and held a huge grin on his face, like he was going to tease the couple, but didn't.

Lilly slipped out between the tree and Oliver and quickly walked toward Jackson. There, Lilly waved Jackson and thanked God that he was there when she needed help. In all honesty, she just didn't want to kiss Oliver and it was almost as if he just wanted to do it. It kind of disgusted her, thinking that she'd kiss him. She really liked him, but now it just made her think that it wasn't right kissing and being with someone who has been your best friend for such a long time.

"Miley told me to get you." He eyed Lilly curiously and she smiled.

"Lets go." She said and took a hold of Jackson's wrist to pull him off toward his car. "Miley must be waiting."

"Hey, what's the rush? No goodbye kiss to your honey?" Jackson teased and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Lets just go." Lilly said and waved goodbye to Oliver before leaving with Jackson to the car.

--

Lilly, Miley, and Jackson made it to the Stewarts house in one piece and went inside. Lilly sat on the couch as Miley went upstairs to change, leaving Lilly and Jackson alone.

Lilly sighed. "It feels good to be here." She closed her eyes and put her hands under her head.

She stretched her legs out and closed her eyes, but felt the couch move. Lilly peered over to Jackson and found him staring at her intently. Lilly raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking straight at Jackson.

"What's up?" Lilly asked.

Jackson looked as if he had a million questions bottled up inside and it made her curious to what was going on in Jackson's mind. Jackson just shrugged and leaned back.

"Why didn't you kiss Oliver?" Jackson's eyebrows furrowed as Lilly blushed a deep red color.

It had come to the truth and Lilly didn't know what to say. Even if she wanted to tell Jackson why she hadn't kissed Oliver, she was just afraid Jackson would laugh at her own stupidity and all that. It just scared her.

"Why is it your business?" Lilly asked and raised an eyebrow. She really didn't want to tell Jackson at the moment.

"Because you're my little sisters best friend Lilly. I care for you so will you help me out, what's your problem with Oliver?"

"Has he said something to you? You're closer to him." Lilly sighed with Jackson rolling his eyes.

"He's starting to think that you regret going out with him." Jackson asked and tugged at the bottom of Lilly's jeans.

Lilly sighed and moved to sit closer and next Jackson with her legs crossed. She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

"I don't have a problem with Oliver." Lilly frowned. "It was never his problem to begin with, but it's my own. Its just embarrassing, forget about it." Lilly shook her head.

Jackson felt a little startled. Why her friend didn't want to kiss Oliver kind of made her feel like-

"You haven't kissed anyone, have you?" Jackson blurted out with a smirk playing n his lips.

There, Lilly blushed and dropped her gaze to her feet. She didn't want to admit it, but that's the only reason why she didn't want to kiss Oliver. She didn't know _how to kiss_ and it made her feel utterly embarrassed over it.

Jackson eyes widened. He was right.

"Aw, Lilly, its okay if you don't know how to kiss! I mean it's so easy, you'll get it on the first try." Jackson reassured her and Lilly shook her head.

"Its not that!" Lilly exclaimed. "I mean, I know Oliver kissed people before, but it's the fact that we're friends. What if something bad comes out of it and in the end he tells everyone how bad of a kisser I am. It sucks." Lilly sighed and put her fingers over her lips.

"Practice on your hand, it will help." Jackson joked and tugged on Lilly's hand.

Lilly glared at Jackson. "Shut up!" Lilly shook her head and pulled her hand away from her lips. "I'm desperate here!"

Jackson patted Lilly's knee. "Okay, okay, sorry about that." Jackson sighed and thought of something.

"Better be." Lilly frowned and cupped her cheeks as she leaned forward to put her elbows on her knees.

Jackson watched Lilly and studied her for a second. Lilly's blonde hair covered the sides of her face as her cheeks were smashed together by her hands. Lilly's lower lips stuck out, like she was pouting, with her eyes looking down. Her bangs covered half of her eyes but it was still visible. It made him curious.

It wouldn't hurt to practice on a friend right? Or a brother of a friend.

"You really do want to learn how to kiss?" Jackson asked as he scooted forward until his knees hit Lilly's.

"Yes, gosh, but I don't know." Lilly groaned. "I like him, but it's the fact that he wants to kiss me. It's just a little awkward for me."

Jackson smiled. "Well, its alright to think that…" Jackson sighed. "And if you want to try it out, then here I am." Jackson put his arms out and Lilly stared blankly at him.

"What?" She furrowed her brows and moved a little back. "What do you mean 'Here I am?"

"You want to try it out, you want to practice. I might not be the right type of person, but I'm willing to help you out." Jackson said and took a hold of Lilly's hand. "Now will you relax? Think of it as kissing your dad or something."

Lilly scrunched her face, obviously disgusted, and shook her head. "No thanks, I rather not think of my dad while kissing." Lilly replied and Jackson broke down in laughter.

"Fine, fine!" Jackson exclaimed. "Just think I'm Oliver. Think about what you want him to feel when you're kissing him or you can just let me do the work." Jackson then replied and Lilly sighed.

Jackson was confused. He didn't know why he would freely allow Lilly to practice on him, but still, it made him excited. His heart pound hard against his chest as Lilly looked at Jackson, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Jackson took a deep breath when Lilly's eyes slowly closed. It was probably a sign that Lilly was actually going through with the kiss.

Jackson shyly moved forward, as slow as he could go just so Lilly couldn't feel his movements. His face just a few centimeters away from Lilly's face, he started to grow nervous.

He was going to kiss his little sisters friend and he never kissed anyone either.

Without any more hesitation, he closed his eyes and grazed his lips against Lilly's. HE paused for a second, just incase Lilly wanted to move away, but Lilly just stayed where she was.

Jackson took Lilly's hand and pressed his lips a bit harder against Lilly, but then retracted when she felt Lilly go stiff.

She opened her eyes and found Lilly staring blankly at her with her face fully flushed.

"Is that it?" Lilly asked and Jackson nodded.

Lilly bit on her lip and then licked her lips. She moved forward and pressed her warm mouth against Jackson, but this time her mouth was slightly parted. Jackson ran the tip of his tongue against Lilly's lip, and Lilly pulled back.

Lilly was enjoying the kiss more than she should and it embarrassed her. She never thought it would go as far as to Jackson actually trying to 'tongue' her.

"Uhh… French kissing now?" Lilly asked and Jackson nodded.

"Just pretend I'm Oliver and let me do all the work." Jackson said and slipped his hand behind Lilly's neck.

He pulled her close and kissed her again, only to slip his tongue into her mouth, slowly playing with her tongue. He could feel Lilly kissing him back and moving closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They heard movement upstairs so they parted ways with both blushing profusely. Lilly looked down to her lap and covered her face with her hands.

"Lilly, can you come up here for a second?" Miley shouted from upstairs.

Lilly bit her lip and got up from her seat. She glanced at Jackson and he leaned back, looking at the TV as if he didn't know what happened.

--

Lilly came down a few hours later to go home. When she got on the bottom step, she looked around for Jackson, but saw he wasn't there. She felt a little disappointed, but shook her head. It wasn't her fault for the past 3 hours, she'd been thinking about Jackson instead of Oliver.

She started for the door when she heard her name call out.

"Lilly, need a ride?"

Lilly looked and saw Jackson walking from the kitchen and toward her. She blushed and shrugged .

"If you're not busy then sure."

Jackson smiled and took his keys and walked to his car. When they got in, they drove in silence for 15 minutes, the longest Jackson went without talking to Lilly at all. When they reached Lilly's house, Jackson watched Lilly look for her keys.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked but Lilly looked nervous.

"Yeah. Just looking for my keys." Lilly said and dug in her bag.

"Lilly, about the kiss today-"

Just then Lilly took out her keys. "Talk about this later okay?" Lilly said and started to get out of the car when Jackson held on her arm.

"First I need to know, did you feel anything at all?" He asked and Lilly blushed.

She felt a lot, even when she didn't imagine it was Oliver. Something made her want to be with him.

"Do I have to answer?"

"This one question, yes. If you say no I'll forget about it, if you say yes, then I want to do something about it."

Lilly bit her lip and blushed. "Yes." She pulled her hand free from Jackson and headed for her house.

Jackson sat there, smiling as she stared at Lilly's house.

"Yes." He repeated what Lilly said and reversed out of her drive way, feeling as if something knew were to happen.

A/N Hope you liked this fic! Tell me what you thought of it :).


End file.
